Anger
by NightLightNeon
Summary: Paul has a hard time controlling his anger...Especially when he see the one he loves with somebody else... One-sided Comashipping, slight Palletshipping! Please read warnings inside before reading...


Hey fan fiction people! I just felt like writing out a drabble, but this ended up being like four pages long so I don't know if this could be considered a drabble or not. I felt like writing this to get my flow going for my other fan fiction that I'm writing, because I was feeling a little blocked… Anyways, I present to you a comashipping onshot!

**WARNING**! This fic contains non-con (as in non-consensual sex! Yes! You heard me!) If you're not into that, **DON'T READ**! Simple as that! I believe you guys deserve to be warned before reading this, as it might perturb some of your innocent heads. I hope I don't get flamed for this! If I do, I'll just laugh…

* * *

Some time had passed since Paul decided to accept Ash's friendship. But when he ran in to him that night at the pokemon center, it had been several months since the last time they saw each other.

Paul felt an uneasy feeling, a twinge of anger as he watched Ash approach, unknowing of his presence. He was too busy looking into another trainer's eyes: a tall, blonde/redhead with green eyes and spiky hair. They walked closely together and had a slightly dazed look in their eyes.

Paul suspicions where confirmed when their lips locked in a soft and lingering kiss. The handsome trainer stepped away, smirking, before he walked into one of the hallways, saying something to Ash as he departed.

Only when he was gone did Ash spot Paul.

"Paul! Oh my god, to find you here out of all places!" Ash exclaimed. It was true, they were out on a very secluded route and it was only luck that there was a Pokémon center around here…

"Ash…" Paul scanned Ash from top to bottom. Here stood the boy that had helped him when nobody would, who offered a helping hand despite the fact that he knew of Paul's cruelness… Ash was just too good for his own good.

"Come in." Paul motioned towards the door of his room. Ash looked back in the direction that other trainer had left to, hesitating, but shrugged and came in.

"So… What's up Paul? How's life treating you?" Ash chirped. He turned upon hearing the sound of the door closing.

"Who… who were you with just now?" Paul completely ignored his question, eyes hard. A cold chill ran down Ash's back due to Paul's dead-serious tone.

"Who… Paul?"

"That guy… You were kissing." Paul locked the door of his room, and Ash suddenly felt the atmosphere thick and tense.

"Well… He's my boyfriend, Paul." Ash explained. A boiling fury rose in Paul's chest, he gritted his teeth. "His name is Gary… and we've been traveling together for a month now…"

Paul shook his head. How was it that life always seemed to do this to him? The only people who were ever nice to him… the only ones that could possibly respect and have feelings for… always taken away from him by somebody else.

Paul was seething, and Ash to could tell. He made to exit the door.

"Well… Paul, I'll get going… " Ash was beginning to feel uneasy. He reached for the door knob. Suddenly, a violent tug to his shirt had Ash stumbling back. He was flung across the room before falling to the ground with and 'ommpf!' sound.

"Wha…" Ash lifted himself up with his elbows and rubbed his hand where his head had impacted with the floor. "Paul? What was that for—"

Paul was on top of him before he could even finish. He slipped his two hands underneath Ash's shirt, palms grasping his warm skin.

Ash curled away from Paul, completely surprised.

"What? Paul! Stop!" With a hard shove, Ash pushed Paul aside and tried to get up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ash sounded disdained as he tried to regain his footing. Paul didn't answer; Instead, he lunged for his feet and brought him tumbling back down.

He crawled onto of the struggling brunette.

"Paul- Stop it!" Ash twisted away from Paul, who was attempting to grab his wrists. "Ngh—Get off! Paul!"

Paul raised one fist, before swinging it down on Ash's face. Ash cried out at the punch, attempting to cover himself.

With Paul on his chest, Ash couldn't get up to the ground. Ash was much skinnier than Paul; He couldn't get out from under his weight.

"You don't get it, do you…" Paul growled, before delivering another punch to Ash's eye. This time Ash grunted in pain, but didn't stop struggling.

Ash managed to twist underneath Paul so he was face-first to the floor. "Paul! Get off me, I'm serious! Or else—"

"Or else what?" Paul smirked, delivering another hard blow to the back of his neck, again and again. Ash was still unable to slip away from the assault.

Paul tangled his hands into Ash's hair, who yelped out. His anger boiling, Paul slammed down Ash's head into the wooden floor.

Ash's stopped jerking around; his whole body fell slack on the floor. Ash's cheek pressed against the cold floor, Paul saw a big gash inflicted on the brunette's forehead, and underneath it Ash's eyes were suddenly glazed and unfocused.

Paul took a moment to breathe. It was as if Ash had been tamed for a moment, now a docile creature underneath Paul's power.

Paul stood and slung Ash's un-reacting body over his shoulder, carried him over and dumped him on the bed.

The blow had erased everything from Ash's head for moment. He felt like a frozen computer, unable to react. It began to feel like his head was beginning to reboot when he realized that he was on the bed… a weight on top of him….

"Ngh…" Ash struggled weakly. Paul was running his hands up and down his body, beginning from his shoulders and going down to his waist. As he lowered his hand his grip became so tight it hurt. He felt the purpled haired trainer inhale hard into his neck, as if trying to inhale the very essence of Ash.

"Ah…. Paul… Stop…" Ash tried to struggle, but it felt like his hands weren't doing what he wanted, his aim wasn't right. Ash's line of vision was a triple image of Paul, moving and overlapping.

Paul caught Ash's wrists in one hand and preceded to yank open his shirt. Some buttons were broken off before finally revealing Ash's bare chest.

"Gah!" Ash cried out as Paul pressed his mouth on his neck, sucking hard at his skin. "Paul! No! Ngh!"

Paul continued in a downward trail of bites and kisses, going from his neck to his collarbone, to his upper chest down to—

"Ah! Ngh! Paul!" Ash twisted violently when Paul reached his right nipple.

Ash began breathing heavily. "Paul… Paul stop! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it, please! I'm with Gary, please listen to me!"

Paul disliked how Ash's voice had raised. He was going to heard from somebody outside…

"Paul… Paul stop, please, stop please—" Paul placed one hand down on Ash's mouth, stifling his cries. Ash tried to struggle, but Paul grabbed him by the hair and held him tight.

"Sh…Sh…" He shushed Ash, looking into his wide, fearful eyes. Ash looked back for a moment before trying to twist away again, a cry smothered by Paul's hand.

"Stop it, Ash! Stop it!" Paul shook him hard. He brought one knee to his chest, bringing it down and hooking the toe of his shoe into the crotch of Ash's jeans. He stomped down on Ash's jeans and underwear until they were down around Ash's ankles. Paul's hands slipped from Ash's lips-

"No! Paul! No! No! Agh!" Ash began screaming and struggling fervently in a rush of adrenaline, as if only now realizing Paul's intention. It was too much for Paul. Somebody would hear him and come in-

Paul yanked the lamp from the side table. He threw the cover away and brought down the base of it against Ash's head. The wood splintered and broke, a piece of the lamp fell away and landed with a crashing sound somewhere in the room. Ash's head cracked to a side, white spots spilling into his vision.

The blow felt to Ash like he had fallen from several stories up. The impact shot a pain down through the core of his body. He was paralyzed. He couldn't move- He couldn't react or think straight. Fear and pain filled Ash's mind and he suddenly feared for his own life.

Paul leaned the remaining piece of the lamp on Ash's neck, splinters tickling him underneath his chin.

"Shut up, Ash…" Paul's snarl felt like a spear in the heart.

_He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me! _Ash began to shake. Paul was so close to Ash, he couldn't see anything other than his violet eyes, his determination and anger, zero empathy.

Rough hands knotted into Ash's hair. A sharp pain came from Ash's scalp; he squeezed his eyes so hard he saw white behind his eyelids… The world was spinning, swaying... and Paul was so heavy…

Ash knew nothing for the next moments…

Only a slow, stabbing pain brought him back to consciousness. Ash pictured himself a fabric stuck in one place, stabbed again and again in a big, slow sewing machine. Paul was moving within him, each hand on either side of his hips. Ash thought Paul's fingers couldn't dig any deeper into him.

Ash moaned in pain, barely able to move. The punching, pushing, shoving inside, it _hurt_. It had Ash's back arching, his hands knotting into the bed sheets. It was even hard to breathe; it felt like Paul was too big and thick within him.

"No…" Ash's voice was barely a horse whisper, a plea. "Stop… I've never done this before… Please…"

If anything, that only gave Paul renewed energy… He shifted his weight forwards, sprawling completely over Ash. Ash's skin was cast in a new light: pure and untouched until now, only by himself. The thought filled Paul with uncontrolled glee.

"Good…" He huffed into Ash's ear. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Paul bucked into Ash quicker and stronger, sinking himself completely into him. Ash just felt so tight and warm, easing Paul and milking him to the edge…

Ash gritted his teeth and screwed closed his eyes, trying not to scream. He felt sick… So sick and disgusted by smell of their sweat mixing together, disgusted by the squelching sound they made when Paul moved within him, grinding him into the bed.

"Ngh… Paul… why…?" Ash managed to say in-between groans of pain. Paul looked crazy out of his mind, glee in his eyes. Didn't Paul realize that he was hurting Ash? Didn't he realize that he sounds he made were of pain, not pleasure?

"Why? Why?" Paul sounded offended. That anger returned. Wasn't it obvious? Paul pulled out quickly from Ash, causing him to yelp. Overly rough hand flipped Ash around, face-first into the mattress before Paul's member plunged back into Ash, tearing through any resistance. Ash couldn't help but let out a scream, muffled by the pillow. Paul was drilling into him even harder.

"I want you… I want you, I want you!" Paul said, kissing and grabbing Ash, he just couldn't get enough. It was killing him, this need, this want… Ash was _supposed_ to be his! Nobody else's!

Imprisoned underneath Paul, Ash writhed in pain and pleaded incoherently for him to stop. Which each thrashing movement Ash felt torn from within. Tears formed around the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall…

Paul sunk his teeth into the nape of his neck. Ash yelled out, the tears finally slipping. The way Ash's body twisted underneath him drove Paul to the edge. Grunting loud and husky, he emptied himself the deepest he could into Ash…

Paul's body grew tense in the last thrust, before he collapsed on top of Ash. Completely crushed, Ash remained unmoving.

They remained both like that for several moments, Paul still inside of Ash.

Eventually, he pulled out of Ash quickly. It hurt. Ash winced, before falling still again, underneath Paul's crushing weight.

Paul tisked. Ash cracked his eye open to see what was wrong…

Paul was look down at himself, holding his dick in one hand. He was covered in semen and _blood_…

Ash had to look away. A spike of fear hit him once more. He didn't want to think. Panic was slowly creeping over him, but there was nothing Ash could do, he was trapped…

Paul settled on top of Ash, and began smoothing and stoking his hair. He sighed, looking onto Ash with softer eyes now.

"Ash…I know I just gave you what you wanted…" Paul's voice was softer too, almost a whisper. He leaned down, placing a small kiss on the nape of his neck, right beside the swelling patch of skin encircled by Paul's bite mark. Shivers travelled down Ash's spine.

_Please let this end, please let this end…_ It was all Ash could think. He kept his eyes closed and mouth shut.

Paul resumed stroking Ash's hair. It felt so soft and silky in Paul's fingers; it was bringing much pleasure to him.

"You were looking for _carnal release_, weren't you? I bet _Gary_ wasn't giving it to you, was he?" Paul laughed, truly talking more to himself rather than Ash. "You don't have to worry anymore, babe. You have me. You don't need anybody else. Right, Ash? Am I right?"

Paul awaited an answer from Ash, but the brunette said nothing. Paul furrowed his brow, at unease with his silence. He began moving Ash's hair away from his face, to see him clearly.

"Ash? Ash?" Anger was beginning to emerge once more in Paul's voice. He moved his hands down on his neck, and squeezed down on Ash's throat. "Answer me, Ash!"

Ash's eyes burst open, fear clear in his maple eyes. Unable to breathe, panic began resurfacing in Ash.

"I- I- I don't know! Paul!" Ash choked, his weak fingers attempting pry away Paul's hands. His heart was beating madly! He didn't want to die! "Please, Paul! Please!"

"Then answer me!" Paul shook Ash, growling in his ear. Ash didn't know what to say, he didn't even know what it was Paul wanted to hear. Ash could only feel Paul's hands tightening, he couldn't breathe—he couldn't breathe-!

_Riiiiing. Riiiing._

Paul jumped at the sound of a cellphone ringing. His grip loosened on Ash's throat, and he turned around to see where the sound was coming from. Ash gasped for air, relieved.

_Riiiing. Riiing._

Ash almost gasped. His cellphone! Somebody was calling him! Maybe even looking for him! He remembered the last place he had it, in the pocket of his pants, which were now somewhere in a mess on the floor.

"Ash?" Somebody called from outside the room. He could barely hear it, but Ash's ears hadn't tricked him. Gary was looking for him!

He almost called out to him, but Paul was quicker. He wrapped his hands around Ash's mouth, silencing him at once and hugging him close to his chest.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Ash heard Paul whisper behind him. Finally, the last ring from his cell sounded, and the room was quiet once more. Ash could feel Paul's tense body slump down in relief.

In Paul's hold, Ash tried to struggle once more. He tried to shake Paul off, tried to get his hands off of him, but Paul just held him tighter, so tight he could barely breathe. He shook Ash like he was trying to shake away his resistance, snarling into his ear.

"Stop it, Ash! Stop it, I'll fucking kill you."

Ash was so tired and weak, he found his resistance futile. He fell limp in Paul's arms, who had them both in a sitting position. Ash could feel Paul's teeth on his ear shell.

"Don't make a fucking sound, alright? Did you hear me?" Paul threatened into his ear. He leaned them both forwards, until Ash was once more flat on the bed and Paul was on top of him. "I'll break your fucking neck, alright? Do you get it?"

Paul waited for Ash's confirmation. Ash nodded, eyes closed. He felt very close to breaking into sobs, but gritted his teeth.

Paul released him roughly, and sprung away from the bed. Very quickly, he began gathering all of his things, stuffing them into his backpack. He was putting on his pants when the noise began once more.

_Riiiing. Riiing._

Paul cursed. He moved even quicker, putting on his shoes, grabbing the last of his things.

"Gary! Gary help! Gary! Gary, please!" Ash broke out, screaming. He ignored what Paul had said. He couldn't stop himself from calling out. "Gary! In here! Help me! Gary!"

Panic cursed through Paul. He grabbed the piece of lamp that he had used before on Ash and rushed toward the screaming trainer.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" He yelled at Ash, bringing down the wooden base upon Ash's head. Ash's cries for help turned in plain screams as he covered his head from the assault. Paul was infuriated, bringing down the base of wood on him several times until Ash was silent and remained still, blood flowing down his face and neck.

The door was being banged at. Paul could hear Gary screaming for Ash from the other side. Looking down upon his hands, he dropped the base of the lamp. A very heavy feeling began to settle over Paul…

_Fuck… Fuck… what have I done?_

Paul ran his hands through his hair, realization dawning upon him. He couldn't stop looking at Ash, all bloody and messed up because of _him—_

"Open this door! Open it!" Gary from the other side was going mad. Paul knew that it wouldn't take much more for him to break the door.

Snapping back to reality, Paul grabbed his backpack and rushed to the window. He opened it and was ready to jump out when the door finally burst open.

It was only a moment when Gary's and Paul's eyes connected. The next instant, Gary turned and spotted Ash. Paul took this opportunity and fled, running as fast as he could…

"Ash!" Gary bolted to boy's side. "Ash! Oh god, Ash!"

He carefully cradled Ash's face into his hands. Ash's blood stained him. Panic overwhelmed Gary. Ash looked like he was dying!

"Help! Help me! Somebody! I need help over here!" Gary screamed out. Tears filled his eyes and fear devastated him. He never even seen Ash naked before, but he couldn't possibly enjoy this. He didn't even look; he reached over for a sheet from the bed and covered his naked body, still holding him close.

Gary heard footsteps running towards their direction. Maybe nurse Joy, maybe another visitor. Surely, they would call for help…

"Ash… Ash baby, please, hold on…" Gary pleaded, failing to hold in his sobs. He hugged Ash close, afraid that he would slip away from him. He felt a weak hand grabbing his arm… Gary pulled back slightly to see Ash's eyes fluttering open.

"Ash, don't worry baby, everything is going to be okay…" Gary tried to reassure, stroking his face. It caused Gary pain to look at his beaten face, one eye purple and a bruise spreading on one side of his jaw. "I'm not going to leave you… I'm here… Please just stay with me… Please… Ash…"

In the background Gary could hear the panicked voices of other people. Somebody had called an ambulance… He could already hear the sirens from far away…

Ash's eyes closed… He couldn't keep them open anymore… Darkness surrounded him…. He could only hear Gary's voice repeating his name until he knew nothing…

* * *

The paramedics were tying Ash to the stretcher when a couple of cops came to hustle Gary with questions.

"How did this happen?" One of the cops had to grab Gary's arm and keep him still. Gary watched with worried eyes as they began to wheel Ash away.

"I… I don't know… Ash and me were together, I left him in the hallway as I went to get something in the room… and the next thing I know, he was gone! I call him up, and I can hear his cellphone in another room, but not our own! When I called his number again, this time I hear Ash calling out for me! I banged at the door, and when they wouldn't open it I broke it down, and I found Ash like this! Oh god, please let me go with him! Their going to take him to the hospital! Please!"

A female cop signaled her partner to let go of Gary. Before he rushed off, she asked him one last question. "Okay, but did you see anything else? Do you have any idea who did this?"

Gary nodded, eyebrows knitted. "Yes! A trainer! He had long, purple hair, purple eyes! He was about our age! He was in the room, but ran out the window! It was him! He hurt Ash, I'm sure! I'm sorry, but I have to go!"

With those last words, Gary ran after the paramedics. They let him onboard of the ambulance before closing it's doors and driving off.

"Purple hair and purple eyes…" The male cop said. "He couldn't of gone far. Lets put up an alert so that if anybody sees him, we'll know."

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, Paul knew that there was nowhere he could go. There was nowhere he could hide…

* * *

So… Lets jut pretend Paul didn't take his medication ands suffered a psychotic break. Poor Ash… He was the victim of it.

Okay so I don't know if I'll continue this. Originally, it was just a drabble I felt like writing out. Yes I know, I'm sick, but hey this is just fiction and none of this really is ever going to happen… If I get a few reviews wanting to know what happens next, I'll post one more chapter to conclude this story, if not, It'll just stay like this.

Hope you guys had fun reading this, or something… Hey, if you didn't like it, don't say I didn't warn you!


End file.
